


Magneto's nightly revenge [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [17]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Chloroform, Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title page for widgenstain's Magneto's nightly revenge (Chapter 22 of Tumblr Scribbles).
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Magneto's nightly revenge [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tumblr Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028508) by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain). 
  * In response to a prompt by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> This is for widgenstain, one of the amazing remix mods. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
